Nuriko's Christmas Wish
by Jade Kitten
Summary: Nuriko, Hotohori, sake, and mistletoe. What more do I need to say?


Hellooo there, everyone! I totally started this story like a year and a half ago, but time got away from me and I failed to complete it, until now that is. I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but this is a Christmas story. I can't wait until then to post it, it'd just kill me.

Let this be a warning to all you homophobes out there, this story is shonen-ai. That means that there are beautiful boys doing beautiful things to each other. I promise there's nothing above PG-13, and it will be nice and fluffy. I suppose that's everything. On with the story!

-----

How he loved the snow. It was white, and powdery and soft. When freshly fallen, it was perfect. It reminded him much of his majesty, much of Hotohori.

One thing he could do without was the cold. It was so cold, here in Bei-Jia. There were two sides to everything. Was it the cold that brought the snow, or the snow that brought the cold? It was lonely, here in Bei-Jia. All of his dear friends were with him, but still he felt alone.

He watched as Hotohori walked elegantly to the snack table, examining all the strange food. They had decided to take a break from searching for the Shensto-Pao, in light of the holiday season. And on a whim of Miaka's, they'd decided to have a Christmas party. The Suzaku seven didn't have a clue what this 'kriss miss' was, even after Miaka had tried to explain it. But after she mentioned that there'd be sake, Tasuki and Tamahome insisted they celebrate.

They sent up a huge tent and decorated it with lights and holly. Miaka paid a visit to her world to bring back some modern Japanese food. It bewildered her friends, but that only meant more for her. - She even brought back her CD player and Christmas music for them to listen to. Everyone was laughing and dancing and having a good time. Even Mistukake was twirling around merrily. He was probably heavily intoxicated, but he was jolly nonetheless.

Everyone except Nuriko, that is. He sat cross-legged on the floor by himself. Elbow propped up on his knee, his chin rested in his hand while the other absently fiddled with the tie of his boot. He felt out of place in these clothes. Men's wear just didn't suit him. He couldn't be himself. He watched with sad eyes a Miaka refilled Hotohori's glass to the very top with sake.

He shivered, a draft had come from somewhere. He looked toward the tent's entrance, and the cloth billowed in the wind. The icy air blew in, but it seemed he was the only one who felt its chill. He rose slowly to his feet and tied it closed. But he was still cold, Kami, he was so cold. He felt goose bumps prickle on the back of his neck and along his arms and legs. He rubbed his arms up and down, and went to sit in front of the fire. He'd be no use to anyone if he got himself sick.

Nuriko watched the vermilion flames dance on the logs, casting a flickering glow on the dirt floor. He imagined his old self would be partying with the rest of the gang and clinging to Hotohori's arm, not sitting here feeling sorry for himself.

It was true that he'd dressed this way for Miaka's sake, to protect her. But hadn't he done his job just as well before? Besides, she didn't need anymore male friends. What she needed was a female friend, someone she could talk to about particular problems with a particular male 'friend'.

He sighed heavily and told himself that he should just suck it up and go have fun with everyone else. But he just couldn't motivate himself to budge.

"Nuriko? Nuriko!" Miaka quite literally shook him out of his trance. "Come join the party!" She shouted it with a cheery grin, still gripping his shoulders. But her smile drooped when she noticed his melancholy expression. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Nuriko said nothing, but following his forlorn gaze was answer enough. Across the room, Hotohori was chatting and guffawing with Chichiri and Tasuki, a rosy flush adorned their cheeks. He made wide, clumsy gestures with one arm, while the other was flung around Chichiri's shoulders. Chichiri was leaning on the table to support both of them in their drunken stupor.

"Oh, I see," the little priestess said shrewdly. "Hmm," her brow furrowed in concentration as she rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger. Nuriko was a bit surprised. Thinking wasn't something Miaka did very often. "Aha!" she said, snapping her fingers. He could almost see the light bulb blazing above her head. "Yes, that's perfect!" She said it more to herself than to him.

"What- ?" Nuriko started to ask, but Miaka cut him off.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" She giggled and scampered off somewhere. Nuriko chuckled. Miaka did cheer him up a bit.

She came back moments later, a sprig of greenery dangling from her hand. "There ya go!" She said, dropping it into his lap. "This'll make you feel better!"

Nuriko picked it up and stared at it. "I appreciate the effort, but I really don't think an plant's going to make me happy."

"That's not just any old plant, Nuri-chan. Allow me to explain," she said, seeing his bewildered visage. "This plant," she began, taking it from Nuriko's hand, " is called a mistletoe."

"Missle toe?" Nuriko asked, puzzled.

"That's right, mistletoe!" Miaka continued. "You're supposed to hang it in doorways. It makes a nice decoration, but you see, that's not its only purpose. It two people are standing under it at the same time …" She paused, a goofy smile spreading across her face. "They have to kiss!" She finished, giggling and clapping her hands together.

Nuriko's expression had gone from confused to positively beaming. "It seems like you know where I'm going with this," Miaka observed.

"They really have to kiss?" Nuriko asked hopefully.

"Yup! And who knows, it might not stop there," she added, nudging him with her elbow. "Heh heh." Nuriko went from beaming to blushing. "Now, you'll need some kind of plan to get Hotohori under there with you," she calculated.

Nuriko was so enticed by the prospect of kissing his majesty, that he couldn't pay much attention to Miaka. "Under what?" He asked.

"Under the covers! -hic- " Miaka squeaked.

"Miaka!" Nuriko scolded playfully, swatting her wrist.

"Under the mistletoe, of course!"

" Right, right! So tell me what I should do!" He insisted. Almost as an afterthought, he asked, " By the way, just how much sake have you had? The normal Miaka would never say things like that." … or concoct schemes such as this.

"Me? Oh, I haven't had -hic- any!" She claimed innocently. Nuriko folded his arms and glared at her. "So maybe I did have a little. -hic- Okay, a lot," she confessed.

"And just how much is a lot?"

"Um, well, I dunno_ exactly_. I sorta lost count at about -hic- glass five or six. Heh heh."

Nuriko tried for a moment to look stern, but upon seeing Miaka's glazed eyes and lopsided smile, he burst into a fit of laughter. It was the first time he'd laughed all day. Composing himself, he urged her to tell him how to employ the use of this 'mistle toe'.

"Okay, first you … psst psst," she whispered into his ear.

"Uh huh, uh huh," he nodded his approval.

"Then you … psst psst," she continued.

"Oooh."

"Next you'll … psst psst."

"Aah."

"And finally you'll … psst psst."

Nuriko was liking the sound of all this, liking it _very much_.

"And that's all it takes! Hotohori will do the rest," Miaka explained. "Go on, do your stuff."

"Miaka, one question. How do you know so much about all this?"

"Well, many people don't know it, but in addition to my duties as the Suzaku no Miko I am also the Suzaku no Matchmaker!" She shouted triumphantly. "Dun da da dun!" Nuriko sweat dropped.

"Ahem," Miaka coughed into her fist. "Yes well, enough of that," she said with enough finality for the both of them. "You are now ready to woo his majesty," Miaka declared with a wobbly bow.

"But what about my clothes? And my hair! And omigosh I don't have any make-up on!"

"Nuriko, calm down," Miaka rubbed his back soothingly. " He'll be too drunk to notice what you look like anyway," Miaka mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Nuriko inquired.

"Oh nothing. Besides, I have a feeling he'll be more interested in _you_, not what you're wearing." For being drunk, Miaka sure gave some pretty sound advice.

Nuriko took a deep breath. "Whew, you're right. I'm gonna do it!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists. He had tried living for his sister. He had tried living for Miaka. Now it was time to live for himself.

"Go get 'im, tiger!" Miaka urged, giving him a heartening shove. "Hurry up, before he passes out."

Nuriko swung his braid over his shoulder, and with the sprig of mistletoe firmly in hand, walked toward Hotohori in pursuit of his Christmas wish.

-----

So whaddaya think? I am the slowest typist ever! I've been doing this all day! I'm not even talking creation, I mean just typing. It's sad really. I don't wanna break up the flow too much so I'll keep this short. Please don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it if y'all could point out any mistakes. And the next chapter is already up. Domo and ja'!

Jade Kitten


End file.
